This invention relates to a press for pressing materials such as fibrous materials into board.
Such presses, known as daylight platen presses, are used in the particle board industry and have been designed to produce boards of a particular thickness and as a result tend to be inflexible and uneconomic in producing boards of varying thicknesses. It is an object of the present invention to overcome this drawback.